Wands and Wishes
by SailorAlkaline
Summary: Jamie has never been able to connect with other witches. At her old school, she was the only witch, and both of her friends were just regular girls. Once she switched schools and found that there was a witch clique, she was ecstatic. Finally, people who understood her! But what does it matter if she forgets her old friends, who always supported her the best they could?
1. Chapter 1

I'm nervous and jittery.

Probably because I'm switching schools in the middle of the year.

That means I have to meet people. To try and make new friends.

That's not easy when you're a witch. I haven't found anyone at Lozacea that goes to JFK High. I couldn't even find anyone that went to Millennium High! Now, it's just me and my sister Sadie. Well, she'll probably end up just using a popularity spell. She did the same thing at our old school, and left me in the dust.

Sadie's always been obsessed with popularity. I don't get it. What's so great about people liking you for superficial reasons? Wouldn't having actual friends be better?

Speaking of actual friends, I see my friend Carrie waving outside of my window. I don't feel like talking to her right now. Even if we walked to the bus stop together, she'd be getting on the bus to Millennium High and I'd be left in _her_ dust.

I wave back and close my curtains, grabbing my backpack and running downstairs. My mother hands me my lunch and a bag filled with go spell powder.

"Have a wonderful day at school, sweetie!" she says cheerfully.

"Thanks." I grumble. There's no way I'm going to have a good day when I can't even connect with other witches.

I walk down the stairs to the apartment lobby, past the recycling bins and out to the bus stop.

"Hey grumpy-face!" Carrie says, hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm supposed to be happy, but I'm not! What if I'm the only witch there? I don't want to be the odd girl out anymore!"

"So what if you're the only witch there? You can still make friends, just be yourself and smile."

I groan. "But 'myself' is a witch! I don't want people to want to be my friend because I can say a few words and boom! Cupcakes everywhere! I want people to like me for me and not for my magic."

Carrie clucks her tongue at me. "No matter what, you still have me and Jessica. And if you're so worried about people only liking you for your magic, then don't tell them you're a witch."

"But then I won't be true to myself and my pillars will be blocked! Then, my spells won't work and it'd be all for nothing. I don't want friendships based on lies."

"Then stop worrying about it. See you later." Carrie got on the bus and swiped her bus pass.

I watched the bus drive on until I couldn't see it anymore. Things had been so easy with Carrie and Jessica. I had told them about my magic from the start, but it didn't seem to faze them. They still saw me.

I want to friend friends like that at this school.

"_Through space I flow,_

_To JFK High School, I shall go!"_

I landed in the bathroom and brushed myself off. Switching schools in the middle of the year was worse than at the beginning. Everyone was a part of a clique and they usually didn't allow newcomers. The worst part? I _still _didn't know any witches.

I glanced at my schedule and tried to remember where room 303 was. My mom taught me a spell she created in high school where she could put her hand out and see a white shimmering line pointing to where she needs to go. My mom also makes the weirdest rhymes too. Oy.

"_I'm lost in this large school today,_

_locator spell, lead my way!"_

A gust of cold blows through the bathroom and I shiver, keeping the number 303 in my mind and reaching my hand out in front of me. I can see it! I begin to follow the trail. The hallways are crowded and every few seconds, the trail disappears, meaning I have to keep sticking my hand out in front of me so I don't get lost. Of course, that garners a few stares and I wish to myself that I was invisible. Gah!

Eventually, or so it feels, I find room 303. Ew. Physics.

I walk to the middle of the classroom and sit at a lab table, waiting for the teacher to come in. I absentmindedly pick at my nails, wondering if ice blue was the right color.

Blue is my favorite color, and I'm absolutely in love with icy blue and white shades. I finger a long white strand of my hair. It's mostly brown, but I dyed a couple of streaks white. It kind of reminds me of Rogue from _X-Men. _Kind of. Maybe I should dyed them blue. Maybe they should gradate from white to icy blue. Maybe-

"Hello."

I look up at a girl with ridiculously long brown hair and a black velvet dress. She smiles brightly at me.

"Uh, hi. Is this your seat?"

She shakes her head. "You just looked so lonely so I decided to come say hi. So...hi! Again!"

"Hhhhhhhiiiiiii..." I drag the sound out, totally weirded out. She sits in the chair next to me, still smiling. "I'm Wendaline. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Jamie. Uh, are you always this bright-eyed and bushy-tailed?"  
Wendaline nods again. "Well, I almost always am. Today I woke up way late and I had to do a caffeine spell so I could stay awake because I didn't want to fall asleep during class and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up real quick. Caffeine _spell_?" Spell? Like...magic spell? As in she's-  
Wendaline nods again. "I'm a witch!"

No. Freakin'. Way.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at her in disbelief. "You're a _witch_?!"

She nods again. "Yup. Magical powers, giant spell book, potions, the whole deal."

My jaw drops. I close my mouth. I'm floored right now.

"Have you never met a witch before?" she asks, her face slowly changing from pride to concern.

"It's not that, I mean _I'm _ a witch too! I've never actually met a witch at school. At my old school, I was the only witch. I'm always at Lozacea, but none of the witches I met there went to my old school or this one."

Wendaline opens her mouth again to speak, but the teacher walks in before she can finish.

"Good morning, class." he says, his voice booming with authority.

"Good morning, Mr. Williams."

He scans the classroom and I sink into my seat, hiding my face under my arm. It's no good. He's spotted me!

"You there! In the purple shirt. Come to the front of the class and introduce yourself!"

Darn. Double darn. I slowly rise up, carefully make my way to the front of the room and clear my throat.

"Uh, hi. I'm Jamie. I'm new here. Kay, bye." I walk back to my seat and hide my face again.

"Well, that was _quite_ interesting Ms..."

"Stevenson." I mumble from my seat.

"Ms. Stevenson. Anyway, it looks like you're in luck. We've been trying to pair Ms. Peaner up with someone for our upcoming project but no one seemed to be interested. You're her new lab partner."

I roll my eyes. "Yay..."

Can someone just poof me out of here already? Please?

No such luck.

After class, Wanda, or whatever her name is, keeps following me. I'm glad I've met a witch, but Wilma...whatever, is a bit...kooky. And she _never. Stops. Talking_. I try my best to follow the trail to room 307, but she's like a chattering shadow.

"-And I'm so excited for my new friend Ameriga's Samsorta! She's Italian by the way, and she's a twin! Her brother is so cute! He and I talk constantly! Did you have your Sam already? I bet you did! We should hang out sometime! I know a group of witches here, and I think you'd like them, especially Rachel and-"

I swiftly turn around. "_Look_, Wendina, or whatever the heck your name is. I'm glad I've met a witch here, but I need to find my class and I cannot have you looming behind me like a little lost puppy. _Please! _ Give me some space!"

I turn back around, looking for the trail. Turn right here, follow the hallway and three doors down, take a left...

Owwwww...

I get knocked over and my arm gets scraped on a locker. I feel weird...

"Are you okay?"

I look up to see a red-headed girl in skinny jeans and a halter top looking down at me.

I look at my arm. It's not bleeding, but there's a long red scratch down it.

"J-just a little bit scratched up, but I'm okay."

I really wish I could just poof myself away. Instead, I walk to the bathroom and lock myself in a stall. I do deep yoga breaths and pace. I cannot let my emotions take over.

"Calm down, Jamie. Still like a lake, peaceful like the earth, light like the wind, strong like a fire."

My mother taught me that chant when I first got my powers. When my emotions flare, so does my magic. Usually the chant works, but I guess today it's just not happening.

"Please, please, please calm down, please." My heart is still pounding. All the stress I've been holding in for the past three months finally boils over. I sit on the floor and cry. I pull my knees to my chest and feel the tears soaking into my jeans. I know I'm gonna be late for class, but it doesn't matter.

Why bother making friends here? Even if there is a group of witches at this school, who's to say they'd even like me? It's too hard to try and open your heart to notches and norlocks. I just want to be able to connect with people who really understand me, something that Carrie and Jessica can't do. They don't know how hard it is to deal with having magical powers and to go through high school at the same time.

The warning bell goes off, and I sigh. I wipe my eyes and open the stall door.

Next to the sink is the redhead I bumped into.

"Are you really okay?" She asks, a worried look in her eyes.

I slowly shake my head. She hands me a paper towel and I blow my nose into it, then toss it in the trash can.

"Everything has just been so stressful for me lately. I had to switch schools in the middle of the year, my sister never wants to hang out with me anymore, my friends don't understand me the way I wish they could and I got stuck with the world's most aggravating lab partner in the world! On top of that, now that I've started crying, I don't think I can stop, and I'm late for class!"

Tears start falling again and I sniffle. I have no idea why I just poured all my thoughts on to this girl. It's not like she cares.

She surprises me though. She wraps her arms around me in the warmest hug I've ever had. If I weren't already crying, I'd burst into tears.

"It's okay. Things get better, you just have to push through it."

I say nothing, and pull away from her. Her shirt is stained with tears and mascara.

"Sorry about your shirt. I'll get it." I wave my hand at her shirt and the stain disappears. She looks at me awestruck.

"You're a witch too?"

I blink. Twice. Three times. "How many witches are at this school?"

She thinks for a minute. "Almost twenty."

Wow.

The second warning bell goes off. I wipe my eyes again and blink a few times. "We should probably be getting to class." I say, sticking my hand out in front of me, waiting for the trail to show up. It doesn't.

Groan. _"I'm lost in this big school today,_

_Locator spell, lead my way!"_

The trail shows up again and I wave at the girl.

"My name's Jamie, by the way. You?"

"I'm Melissa. See you later, Jamie by the way." She winks at me.

I laugh, and run after the trail.


End file.
